Notch and Herobrine's Sister
by Blueseas17
Summary: With two over protective brothers Pine has never been in the overworld for more than five seconds. She has stayed with her brothers in either the Nether or the Aether. Until one day there is an incident in the Nether and she must travel to the overworld or risk being discovered. But will this be in vain? Probably. Join Pine as she discovers herself. Famous Youtubers inclueded...
1. Chapter 1: To the Nether

In_ the Aether_

_Pine P.O.V._

"Come on Notch!" Pine growled, "You know me and Herobrine don't get along"."I know, I know", he sighed in response but I have business to attend to with some Overworlders and I don't want them to see you, remember they don't know of your existence". Pine narrowed her milky gray eyes that soon became brighter white with anger and frustration. "Pine", he said frowning, "Don't give me your angry eyes my mind is made up, and I'm sure he'll make sure all the monsters know you're not a human". "Good", I muttered, because last time I had stayed with my other brother, a ghast had set me on fire I still have the scars. Then shaking her head to clear the memories, she walked through the Nether portal.

_**Random on Pine: She looks a lot like Herobrine but with grayer eyes. She looks 16 instead of twenty.**_

_In the Nether_

_Herobrine P.O.V._

Herobrine paced impatiently in front of the Nether portal, "They should be here by now", he mumbled impatiently. It was probably just Notch trying to annoy him, or more likely their sister taking her time to pack making them both late. Then promptly, there was a slight shimmer and a creaking sound and Notch and a very unhappy looking Pine stumbled out of the portal. "It's about time", growled the white eyed man,"I'm not getting any younger here". While Notch chuckled Pine just merely rolled her eyes. Although Herobrine and Pine looked a lot alike, they definitely had different personalities, other than of course, the extremely short tempers. Notch glanced at his watch_** (Try saying that ten times really fast!)**_ and his eyes widened, "I'm late!" he suddenly yelped, "I'll see you in a couple weeks Pine!" Then he jumped through the portal. Herobrine turned and started making his way back towards his strong hold leaving Pine to follow him across the steaming nether wrack.

_Pine P.O.V._

Now in her room, Pine unpacked all of her clothes and the one weapon she had, a nether wrack sword which was the only gift she had ever gotten from Herobrine. She swung it once and sighing, she set it on the patch of soul sand she used as a bed. Then suddenly there was the sound of an explosion ringing across the strong hold and she heard the swishing of blazes speeding down the hallway towards the explosion site. Opening the door she called out to one ,"Hey you!", and as it turned around questioningly she yelled, "Yeah you, what's going on?". _"Master Herobrine is under attack by overlanders , he has ordered that you should stay in your room."_, it answered in it's weird language that she somehow understood. Then the man spoken of somehow appeared next to them, blood running down his face. Looking at the blaze he said, "Hold them off, I'll guard her for now". Then as the blaze sped off down the hallway she looked at him with concern in her eyes and asked, "What's going on?" When he didn't answer she felt a sudden flash of fury she yelled at him with eyes as bright white as his ,"HEROBRINE WHAT IS HAPPENING!". Then flinching he muttered with hurt pride, "There were four of them, I couldn't hold them off". Suddenly we heard the sound of a dying blaze down the hallway and he pushed her inside her room and locked it from the outside. 5 seconds later she heard the sound of clashing blades. It only took her 3 seconds of listening to them land hits on her older brother to make up her mind, grabbing her blade from the floor she began to hack down the door. The door suddenly fell …. Just in time to see the overlanders deal the final blow, and her brother vanished in a poof of black smoke leaving her alone with the overlanders.

_Five very awkward, confusing minutes later….._

The overlanders had turned out to be quite nice, and instead of discovering her they had excepted the tale she had made up about her spawning in the Nether and later being captured by Herobrine, there for 'explaining' her never being to the overworld. "Then you have to come with us!", the one called Zoe exclaimed, "There's always room for another in our group, right guys?", a chorus of 'sures' and 'yeahs' came from the rest of the group, Rain, Shadow, and Luke. She decided to go instead of staying and risking getting discovered. So they all made their way to the Nether portal they had come through. "Em llik ot gniog era Notch dna Herobrine",she quietly muttered,**_ (Read what she said backwards)_** and stepped through the portal.

_Herobrine P.O.V._

He was pacing back and forth in his room trying not to panic. What was Notch going to say when he found out that he had lost their sister in the first hour of watching her? It would not be pleasant. Suddenly his messenger returned panting, "This had better be good", he growled his eyes still bright with panic, and anger that Pine had seen him die. _"A ghast saw her leave the Nether with the outlanders via Nether portal, and with the help of a nearby blaze we managed to piece together that to protect her identity she invented a tale that she had spawned in the Nether and had been captured by you, my lord."_

His white eyes dimmed with relief, but then returned to full color at the thought of Notch's wrath.

_Notch's P.O.V._

Notch was in a meeting with three Overworlders when suddenly Herobrine burst in causing the Overworlders to draw their weapons. "Calm down everyone, put down your weapons", he said frowning, "Herobrine, speak". He caught his breath for a few more seconds then finally swallowed and said sounding utterly miserable, "I lost her, Overworlders killed me and took her, she's gone". While the spectating Overworlders just sat there wondering what he meant Notch felt numb, cold horror creep up his spine. "Well", he said suddenly having an idea, "She's only been to the Overworld once, just watch her very closely."

"Lord Notch", questioned the lead Overworlder, "Who you talking about?" And to Herobrine's horror he looked his white eyed brother in the eye and told the Overworlder, "Our sister".

_**Questions!**_

_**To**_** Pine:** How do you feel about Herobrine?Notch?

Pine: He's the most annoying big brother in all of Minecraftia who ignores me, and both of them are over protective. Seriously? What's their problem? It's probably my eyes, they tend to scare away even the most hostile mobs.

_**To Herobrine:**__Do Pine's eyes scare you?_

_Herobrine: Sometimes they catch me off guard._


	2. Chapter 2: The Woods

**_Chapter 2_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

Rain had said that the village was only 2 more hours away, yeah two hours through a cold bleak Tundra biome. Pine had dealt with the searing hot temperatures of the Nether and earlier when they had been hiking through a hot arid desert biome she hadn't even broken a sweat. But this, this cold was unbearable. Finally the Tundra faded behind them and soon they were jogging through a grasslands biome where they could see the targeted village ahead about 500 blocks away and beyond that a dense forest. "This is the plan", said Rain, "Pine and I will go up to the village and collect some supplies, Shadow will go get some meat, and Luke will go find some mushrooms. Okay?" "Sure", replied Shadow and Luke in unison. Then the two groups started toward the village and into the woods.

Finding the supplies they needed ended up not being as hard as they thought; it was only a matter of ransacking houses and lookout towers while villagers just watched angrily but could do nothing about it. When they finally found all the supplies they needed they started their way into the woods. Then while weaving between the dense trees they saw a flash of white in the darkness, startled they started to move in a fast panicked jog. They saw it again and started running now full out terrified. Then all of a sudden standing right in front of them was….Herobrine.


	3. Chapter 3: Herobrine?

**_Chapter 3_**

Rain shrieked and pulled Pine into the woods on the opposite side of the trail, but not before Pine saw amusement sparkling in her brother's gaze. She rolled her eyes both angry and relived at the same time. She allowed herself to be dragged through the woods and into the clearing where they were supposed to meet up with Shadow and Luke. But all they found was three large holes made by creeper blasts, 2 swords, 2 sets of armor, a couple of mushrooms and one raw beef. Suddenly they heard hissing the clanking of bones in the woods and right behind them the sound of a…..exploding enderman? They turned just in time to see a swirling purple portal open up and three boys fall out and hit the ground with a painful THUD! They didn't stir. "They must be out cold", murmured Pine, "We can't just leave them to die, lets set up camp here and see if they wake".

**1 hour later…**

Rain watched them carefully for signs of waking and was starting to get anxious._ What if they don't wake up? _She thought worriedly, _we can't just leave them, we can't stay here and we can't carry all three of the- _. Her thoughts were cut off as one of them began to stir. "Hey Pine!" she called out, "One's coming around!" Pine rushes over and asks, "Which one!?" Rain points at the one with dark hair and sunglasses that have now fallen off and were lying beside him. The boy started muttering something about ants, captains, skies and butter before he opened his eyes and asked, "Where the heck am I?"


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Dear devoted readers, from now on I will be writing in first person since I have no end in trouble writing in third._**

**_P.S The Questions are now open for asking. PM me any question you want to ask a character, your name will be mentioned._**

_Pine's P.O.V_

"Where the heck am I?" the boy asked. I really don't know what he meant until I got some 'oh so helpful telepathic advice from my brother, _He isn't from here, the Enderdragon has been making trouble and sucking people into Minecraft these three boys are from Earth, where we get most of our ideas for mods._ This was all news to me, the cute bo- Wait I just met him! I can't like him already…..

"You're in Minecraft", I answered him keeping my face clear of emotion. He only glared at me and said, "You're trolling me". "I most certainly am not, these burns", I said showing him the scars on my arm, "Were from a ghast, while those ones," I said pointing at the fresh ones on Rain's left leg," Were from a creeper explosion that could have gotten you on the way here". When he just rolled his eyes I felt mine grow hot with annoyance. Franticly I tried to clear my mind, it worked….This time. "Rain", I said standing up,"Make sure the others don't do anything stupid when they wake up, I'm going hunting", and I walked out of camp. Quickly running far away from camp, I let my eyes glow with all the anger I had been holding in so I wouldn't have any problems with mobs and so I could actually see my hand in front of my face. After about half an hour of killing all the pigs in the area, I saw two familiar white orbs bobbing towards me at an inhuman speed then, death by hug. "Hero…can't…breath", I managed to choke out. He let me go and asked, "Are you okay?" " I'm fine, why are you here?" "Notch ordered me to watch you, and by the way, has told Overworlders of your existence". I paused letting it soak in, then yelled, "WHAT THE NETHER WAS HE THINKING?" my eyes glowing with fury. He only shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me". "I had better get back to camp with all this stuff before they start to worry about me, and the other boys might be awake by now". He nodded and walked back through the trees, and I back to camp.

**_Send in the questions they will be happy to answer them. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? But no flames please._**


	5. Chapter 5: Giant Endermen

**_No questions yet... Send them in!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_2 hours ago…._**

Sky's P.O.V.

I was playing Minecraft with Ant(venom), and (Captain)Sparklez when it happened. There was nothing unusual about the server at first until the enderman showed up. They were 3 blocks higher than normal enderman and soon had us surrounded, but weirdly they didn't kill us but began to surround us with obsidian and eyes of the ender, Ant must have gotten a new mod I didn't know about. Then the ignited the strange formation, I heard yells over the Skype channel but before I could ask what was wrong I felt myself being jerked out of my chair and _through _the computer screen. I felt the sensation of falling then hitting the ground and everything went black…..


	6. Chapter 6: Growing friendship

_*Blueseas is fast asleep on top of a giant pile of homework, unfinished school projects and graded tests when Herobrine walks in*_

_Herobrine:*frowning* Wake up silly mortal! You have to finish the next chapter!_

_Blueseas: Go away I'm trying to get some sleep…..zzzzzzz_

_Herobrine:….WAKE UP BEFORE I GO AND GET NOTCH AND PINE!_

_Blueseas: Wow so scary_

_Herobrine: *rolls his eyes and walks out of the room*_

_Blueseas:*Sits up eyes wide* WAIT! You were serious?!_

_Herobrine: *Walks in with a sinister grin on his face and with Pine and a very uncharacteristically moody looking Notch in tow._

**_Will I survive 3 angry gods?Find out next chapter and send those questions in!_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Pine's P.O.V.

Upon returning to camp I found that the other boys had woken up and that during the period I had been gone they had been attacked by creepers (explaining the new craters), but at least the dark haired one, that I now know as Sky, believed that he was indeed in Minecraft . I sighed as I caught a small glimpse of white in the darkness of the woods while the introduced themselves and managed to absorb that the other two boys' names were Ant and Sparklz. **_(1)_**

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I took the first watch it was pretty uneventful except from a couple visits from my brother. But we had a few close calls especially when Rain came to relieve me of my post. She seemed to notice that I looked nervous and asked, "What's wrong? You didn't see Herobrine did you?", then gasping she asked, "You didn't see him while you were hunting did you?" I snorted and said smoothly,"Well I wouldn't be here if I did would I?" She laughed and replied," I guess not". That was the last thing I heard as the 3 creepers that had been creeping up on us all along, exploded.

I woke up in a house, not sure where I was. Starting to panic I struggled to get up only to be stopped by a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I very slowly laid back down so I wouldn't further injure myself and slowly drifted back to sleep. I dreamed fitfully until I heard someone calling my name over and over again, "Pine…P-ine….Just wake up already!" Groaning I opened my eyes to see…Someone I didn't know? "Sorry", he said grinning, "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up" Jumping right to the point I asked, "Where are my friends, and who are you?" His answer was, "Your friends are right next door, and my name is Steve."

**_OH MY GOSH IT'S STEVE! _**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long if you were wondering why look at the first line of the little skit at the top of the paper I truly am drowning in school work and unfinished projects so I had not time last week or the week before…. I'm so sorry!**

**_AN: will be NO fluff between these two as I find this utterly disgusting and I DO NOT write from that point of view._**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a Skit

*_Blueseas is shown tied up to a chair in front of a computer with only her arms free, she glares at the three gods*_

_Blueseas: Is this really necessary?_

_Herobrine/Notch: Yes_

_Blueseas: *Looks at Pin who is standing by the nearby door* Can't you do anything about this?_

_Pine: No I'm actually enjoying this_

_Blueseas: *Eyes wide* What did I do to you?!_

_Pine: Well, when you did write you seemed to enjoy putting me in life and death situations._

_Blueseas: *Shrugs* The readers love it, and by the way you know the ropes that you used to tie me up?_

_Pine: *Raises eyebrows* Yeah?_

_Blueseas: *Stands up grinning * You forgot to take away my pocket knife!_

_Pine, Notch and Herobrine: *Take a step towards the free writer*_

_Blueseas: *Gulping* And this is the part where I run screaming *Starts running down the hallway*_

_Notch: After her!_

_Blueseas: Meep…_


	8. Chapter 8: Steve's House

_*Blueseas is sitting in a lawn chair by the pool along with Blackdawn Primus and Herobrine is watching from the shadows*_

_Notch: *Walks up behind Herobrine* Stalker much?_

_Herobrine: *Jumps and glares at Notch* You have to quit doing that._

_Notch: *Smirks* Only when you quit stalking the author and her friends._

_Pine: *Walks up behind both of them* Like that's going to happen_

_Herobrine and Notch: *Jump* AHHHH!_

_Herobrine: Now you know how I feel_

_Notch: Haha very funny Pine_

_Pine: *Smirks* Glad you think so *Turns to Herobrine* I have a dare for you_

_Herobrine: Whatever it is I'm not going to do it_

_Pine: *Pouts* I haven't even told you yet_

_Herobrine: Fine_

_*Pine leans over and whispers the dare in his ear*_

_Herobrine: *Eyes widen* No! She'll be furious! _

_Pine: Five diamonds *Hands him the diamonds*_

_Herobrine: Done_

_*Herobrine runs up behind the authors, grabs Blueseas around the waist and jumps in the pool*_

_Blueseas: HEROBRINE!_

_Blackdawn Primus: *Holding her sides laughing her face off* You are *Gasp* in so much *Gasp* trouble!_

_Herobrine: *Climbs out of the pool and starts running away*_

_Blackdawn Primus: *Smirks evilly* Should we get the Prank Box?_

_Blueseas: *Hesitates then smirks back* Lets go get the Prank Box._

**_Will Herobrine suvive our revenge? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Chapter 7_**

I managed to keep my face blank without showing any surprise. This was one of the few humans that had ever showed Herobrine any kindness.**_ AN:_** **_ Read this story for this to make sense _****_ s/8965456/1/_** I just hope he doesn't see any resemblance before we leave, that would truly be a disaster. He stood up and gestured towards the door, "Come on I'll take you to your friends". Grunting as I got up I hesitantly followed him out the door through the courtyard. But before he entered the building that looked like the main house he turned and asked in a softer voice, "Before we meet your friends in here would you like to tell me why Herobrine himself brought you here?" My eyes widened and I answered, "That is information that I am forbidden to share". He smirked and said, "Your friends don't know either, do they?" I hung my head, "No sir". "Then I guess you don't want me to tell them who brought them here?" My head quickly jerked back up, "NO!" Smiling he replied, "Okay, I get the point", and walked away. I walked into the room and saw Sky, Ant, Sparklz, and Rain sitting on the couch talking. Sky was the first to see me; he elbowed Ant and exclaimed, "Hey guys its Pine!" I smiled shyly and sat down beside them we immediately started making plans for where we should go next, we ended up taking a vote to see if we wanted to find a place to build a house or just keep moving, no one voted for the house option so we ended up deciding to move. SO we all thanked Steve for his hospitality and were on our way.

….

Pine didn't know it but as soon as they left Steve began to write a letter

_Dear Notch, _

_Do you happen to be missing your sister?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Steve_


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

_*Blueseas and Blackdawn are sitting in the kitchen wondering if their pranks had been set off yet when three very angry gods burst into the room. Pine was covered in green slime, pine needles, Christmas lights, and had a star stuck to her head. Notch was covered in blue slime, little green army soldiers, dirty socks, and other various junk. Herobrine was covered in red slime, pink glitter, star shaped stickers, and had a princess crown stuck to his head that had the word Diva written on it._

_Blackdawn: I think *Gasp* this is the *Gasp* part where *Gasp* we run *Gasp* screaming._

_*Blueseas, in response took off running still laughing her head off and the gods followed in pursuit*_

**_Will we survive? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Also I have had some reviews asking where Deadlox was, he will be making an appearance in the SECOND book so don't worry about it._**

We started trudging along the trail slowly, we weren't running from anything or trying to get anywhere in a hurry so we took our time to conserve our energy. I looked up at the sky and suddenly realized that it was almost night time and hurried to the front to warn Rain, "Hey Rain! It's almost night time do you think that we should set up camp?" She gave me a grateful glance and said, "Lets find a clearing and we'll stop for the night". It didn't take us too long to find a clearing and set up camp. We had just finished laying out the supplies and seeing what we needed when the sun sunk below the horizon and we began to hear agitated growling, hissing, and clanking from the woods around us. We grabbed our swords as a pack of zombies stumbled into the clearing moaning for flesh. We charged them and started slashing away but surprisingly they only seemed to be after me, so I was soon outnumbered as the others occupied my friends. Then suddenly I remembered a move that Herobrine had taught me that helped when you were fighting against numbers greater than yourself. Remembering the move I hefted my sword and put all my strength into swinging it in a wide circle around me, decapitating every zombie around me after that it didn't take long for us to finish the rest of the zombies. Sparklz took the first shift but there were no further interruptions by mobs that night. I slept soundly.

Being the early riser that I am I was awake right before Sky went to wake me for the last shift. He shuffled his feet shyly and asked, "Would you show me how to do that move you did yesterday?" I smiled and answered, "Sure, let's go to the edge of the clearing so we don't accidentally hit someone." Walking over to the edge of the clearing I told him, "Show me your fighting stance, then we'll work on it from there" He quickly took on a loose stance with his feet apart and his sword drawn back, pretty good for a beginner. "Here, move your feet there", I suggested using my Nether wrack sword to point the way. But he wasn't holding the sword with both of his hands and his grip was loose, so I scooted closer to him so that our shoulders were touching and adjusted his hands on the hilt of the butter sword. But when I looked up he wasn't looking at the sword he was looking at me, our eyes locked. Was it just me or was his face getting closer and closer and closer….. When he kissed me it seemed as if we were the only ones in the whole world, until I caught a glimpse of something behind him in the woods. Two glowing white eyes watching disapprovingly, and even worse they were glittering with rage.

**_OH MY GOD HIS KISSED HER!_**

**_I guess he does have feelings for her like she does for him…. YAY! But what will Notch and Herobrine think about her falling for a mortal? This is going to be interesting…_**


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Sorry there will be no skit in this chapter because I'm anxious to get to Pine's story. So without futher a do, HEROBRINE'S WRATH!_**

Notch's p.o.v.

I stared at the letter in amazement, how had Steve figured it out? Then he remembered that it had been Herobrine himself that had brought Pine and her friends to Steve's house, so when Herobrine had been carrying Pine, Steve must had seen the resemblance. Now that Steve knew who she was he must know the dangers, he Enderdragon was after Pine and he didn't want his friend to get hurt. So he quickly composed a letter,

_Dear Steve,_

_You must be very cautious, the Enderdragon is after her and I don't want you to get hurt or killed. So please ask all of your staff to leave and get out of there yourself I'm pretty sure the EnderSpies saw them come and go. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Notch_

But by the time the messenger arrived at Steve's house, it was too late, all that was left of it were ruins, still smoking from a fire, covered in obsidian with a sign in the middle of the wreckage,

**Give me the godling- E**

Regular P.O.V.

Sky must have seen the distress on my face so he broke off the kiss and asked, "What's wrong?" I only swallowed and pointed to the bushes where Hero's eyes were glowing from. Herobrine slowly walked out from the bushes and was about to charge Sky when he was attacked by Enderman. Sky and I could only watch with amazement and horror as they subdued him and one of them teleported him away from us. Then the rest of them started moving towards us and our now awake companions. Suddenly, breaking the silence Ant screeched, "RUN!", and that's just what we did. I don't know when but at one point while we were running Sky disappeared from my side and I was running alone. I kept running until it was almost night then, not knowing what else to do, I climbed a tree and began to sob uncontrollably.

**_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

I woke up to the sounds of dying zombies and skeletons. I don't know when I had fallen asleep but it must have been at a decent hour because I felt quite rested, miserable, but rested. I climbed down the tree and as soon as my feet hit the ground I heard exited hissing noises from behind me. I turned around to see a creeper making its way towards me very quickly. "Hi Hiss", I mumbled to my old friend. "Pine! Have you seen your brother?! The whole Nether is in panic mode!" I sighed, "Unfortunately ye-" I was interrupted as Ant and a girl I didn't know suddenly ran into the clearing and charged Hiss, who in turn started to crawl towards them. I quickly threw myself in between them and yelled, "Stop! Everyone calm down. Hiss, this is Ant and", I looked pointedly at the girl who quickly said, "Furry". "They're my friends" Hiss rolled her eyes and retreated to the edge of the clearing. "Why does it feel like you've been hiding something" , Ant questioned, "_Herobrine_ sees Sky kissing you and goes after him, and you can talk to creepers. I just want to know what's going on". He stares at me hard until I finally give in and say, "Fine. I'll tell you everything; sit down this might take a while."

Notch's P.O.V.

I have been locked in the Wither King's fortress for almost three days now and now am beginning to feel myself weaken from the torture. But one day when they threw me back into the cell there was also two familiar glowing white eyes and three kids that I recognized as Pine's companions. But Pine herself and one of them was missing, at that I sighed with relief. Only to be cut short as the jailer threw me against the wall knocking me out.


	11. Chapter 11: The Cell

**Chapter 11**

Pine's P.O.V. (Regular)

"So what you're telling me is that you are a goddess." Ant said disbelievingly. I shrugged my shoulders miserably in response. "Is there anything else we should know?" "I can control lightning and make my eyes glow", I mumbled. "You WHAT?!" "Notch controls the sky and Herobrine controls the fire, so I have sky fire", I answered gesturing vaguely to the sky and ground. The whole time Furry had just sat there quietly, I don't blame her it was an awful lot to take in. "What do you mean you can make your eyes glow?" I just sighed and said standing up and closing my eyes, "Here I'll show you". When I opened my eyes they were glowing white with sorrow, "It happens when I feel any extreme emotions or I can just make them glow myself". "Seriously? You never thought to tell us this?" "I look too much like Herobrine, I was afraid that you'd hate me", I said looking at the ground, "And if Rain and her friends had known that when they first met me, they would have killed me". "Anything else?" "I can telepathically communicate with both of my brothers", I mumbled. "Then call them". "I'm trying".

Herobrine's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the corner of the cell when the threw Pine's friends in here, and let out a low growl when I saw the boy that had kissed her. Then I saw… Rain? It couldn't be her! Or could it? It was a good thing that I had been facing the wall, if I hadn't they would most likely all be huddled on the opposite side of the room. I saw Rain look at me through the corner of my eye, "_Hero?_ Is that you? " I guiltily looked into the corner and muttered, "I'm sorry". Her eyes widened, "It is you!" She walked over and sat beside me looking me in the eyes, "I meant what I said 2 years ago". Unexpected joy flooded my heart.

_*Flashback*_

_Rain was standing by my side probably for the last time .I was going to have to give her up to keep her safe from Israphel. She turned and kissed me muttering into my mouth, "I will always love you". I felt tears coming to my eyes, "I love you too". Then she turned and walked away for the last time._

_*End of flashback*_

When she saw me smiling despite our predicament, she scooted closer and I put my arms around her wishing we could stay like this forever. Then suddenly the door clanked open and the jailer threw a familiar struggling figure into the cell. Notch. But when he hit the wall he didn't stir. Both of us hurried over to him, ignoring the gasps as the others saw my eyes. I franticly started shaking his shoulder, and to my relief he began to stir. "Brother," I muttered, "Wake!" Then turning to Rain I asked, " Do you know First Aid?" She shook her head, "Only a little, but this looks very serious", She pointed at various spots where there were deep cuts. Then suddenly I heard a voice from behind us, "I know First Aid", I turned to see, what was his name? Oh yeah, Sparklz standing up hesitantly. "Well", I snapped, "Get over here and take a look". He scrambled over and began to examine Notch's wounds. "Three broken ribs, and twelve pretty deep cuts, only one of them is life threatening. Do we have anything to clean them with?" Rain quickly produced 6 blocks on wool, which Sparklz quickly used to clean and wrap the wounds with. When he was done I sat down close by with Rain sitting by my side while Sparklz retreated to his side of the room. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt a tugging at the back of my mind, it was Pine. I hurriedly accepted the request to connect. Soon after I heard a faint voice in my head, _Herobrine where are you?_

_I'm in the Wither Castle. Okay, she replied, I'm on my way_

**It looks like Rain and Herobrine had a past... And a romantic one too. I guess Hero does have a soft side for someone other than his sister.**

**Be on the look out after this story for a prequel, Rain's Past.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jailbreak

**_Chapter 12_**

_Regular P.O.V._

_I'm in the Wither Castle, _Herobrine replied. I quickly answered, _I'm on my way._ "Well, where are they?" Ant asked impatiently. "The Wither Castle". At that he winced, "Crap". "We can do it", I said encouragingly. "And I can help by blowing up half the Castle as a diversion", Furry said helpfully. With that we set of for the castle.

_Rain's P.O.V._

"Pine's coming to help break us out", Herobrine said suddenly. "How do you know that?" He avoided my gaze and said, "She told me". "She's your sister isn't she?" I whispered. "How did you kno-" He asked when explosions suddenly rocked the castle. Herobrine stood up, "That was quick". Then Notch conveniently gained consciousness, "Where am I ?!" Herobrine looked down at his brother who was slowly sitting up on the cell floor, "In a cell that we will soon be out of judging by the sounds of dying Withers outside the cell". Now Sky and Sparklz were starting to stir and stand up. "What?", Notch asked sounding curious, "Who i-". He was interrupted by a vicious inhuman snarling from just outside he cell, a _snap_ of electricity, and the sounds of at least 15 dying Withers. Then the door clanked open to reveal Pine who smirked and asked, "Jailbreak anyone?" At that we all ran out into the hall way just in time to see Ant finish off the last Wither…. And 8 more run in. "It's no use", he yelled, "They just keep spawning, we'll have to just run for it!", and that's just what we did.

_Pine's P.O.V._

We started quickly running down the hallway but soon were stopped by a mob of Wither skeletons, these things were so _annoying_. After we managed to exterminate the pests, we rounded a corner and I found myself staring into a pair of blood red eyes, but before I could speak my thoughts Herobrine hissed them for me, "_Israphel_".

**oooooooohhhh... Someone's a traitor.**

**I'm going to start a community called 'The Before Adventures'. It consists of storys that are from the past of ANY of the characters from this story even the ones that are dead (Luke and Shadow). SEND THOSE STORYS IN! XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Traitor

**_Chapter 13_**

_*Blueseas runs up to Pine*_

_Blueseas: Guess what?_

_Pine: What?_

_Blueseas: This story has over 2,000 views!_

_Pine: Really? I didn't think people would actually read it!_

_*Herobrine walks up*_

_Herobrine: Why did you start writing this story in the first place?_

_Blueseas: There was nothing like it. One day I was looking for something Minecraft to read and thought how there is not a story about a sister of Notch and Herobrine. I wrote it because no one else had._

_*Blackdawn and Bluseas throw confetti in the air*_

**_YEAH 2,000 VIEWS! I didn't think that anyone would actually read it! I truly did write this because there was nothing else like it. Click that review button! A special thank you to Blackdawn Primus for letting me use her character in the skit and for being a great friend!_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

I only caught small glimpse of the red eyes as a strong hand gripped my throat and pulled me into a headlock, I felt the cold metal of a sword against my neck. "No one move or she dies", Israphel sneered. Herobrine broke the shocked silence by snarling, "Israphel you traitor!" The red eyed man only grinned maliciously, "The Enderdragon is a better boss than you, plus she promised me the godling". At that I hissed and writhed in his grip causing several small cuts on my throat. "You seemed to have forgotten how I defeated you last time", I spat. As if suddenly remembering he struggled to get away from me, but it was too late, I pulsed sending arcs of electricity all over the room, causing the ceiling to start collapsing and severely burning Israphel. Drained of energy I dropped to the ground and the last thing I saw was the room falling down around me.

**_The community The Before Adventures' archive is empty! Please send those storys in!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Disaster and a Familiar Face

**_Chapter 13_**

_Notch's P.O.V._

As the dust cleared I saw that the whole castle had collapsed from the TNT and Pine's explosion. Suddenly I remembered the building falling around us and began to do a roll call, "Sky?" "Here!" "Hero?" "Here!" "Sparklz?" "Here!" "Rain?" "Here!" "Pine?" ,Silence, "Pine?!", yet again silence, "PINE!" I breathed deeply to calm my panic and called out the last name, "Ant?" "Here, and I found Pine, she doesn't look so good". I hurried over to see Ant trying to lift a large slab of gravel off of my little sister. Hero saw it and raced down the hill and began to help lift it, Sky was next, then I got over my shock and helped best I could with my broken ribs. It took only 30 seconds to get the giant slab off of her, and when we did I rushed in to perform First Aid. But as soon as I got close enough to see her injuries I realized that there was nothing I could do, she needed a real doctor and I didn't know if there were many Minecraftian villages nearby, if there were only NPC or no villages at all we were screwed.

_Pine's P.O.V._

When I woke up I was in a world of hurt, I shifted my eyes so very slightly and managed to get a glance of Notch leaning over me. I tried to ask what was going on but all that came out was a whimper. There was some yelling in the back ground, then I felt myself being gently picked up and then the darkness closed over my vision.

_Sky's P.O.V._

I have to admit I didn't know where the courage came from when I said I would carry Pine to a Minecraftian village Herobrine had seen nearby. But before I knew it, I was racing through the woods towards the village with Pine's broken body in my arms. None of the mobs bothered me even though it was night time. I looked down at Pine's beautiful face and whispered, "Almost there", as she began to whimper in pain. Suddenly I saw the gates of the village, racing through them I made a bee line to the infirmary. As soon as the nurses see me holding Pine they rush me to the emergency section of the infirmary. About two minutes later the doctor was with her and I was shooed out of the room. Upon arriving in the waiting room I was surprised to see a familiar face, "ChimneySwift?"

**_Yay its ChimneySwift! But what's he doing in the waiting room? Sorry about any confusion but the community's name is 'Stories of Before'. Also come and vote on my poll, it is going to make a very important decision in this story. The voting is on my profile._**


	15. Chapter 15: Infirmary

**_Chapter 14_**

_Sky's P.O.V._

"ChimneySwift?" How did he get into the game? He looked up, "Sky? How did you get here?" I smirked, "I walked". "Haha, very funny. Seriously, how did you get here?" I sighed and told him about everything that had happened so far. He looked very surprised by the end of my story, but before he could ask me anything the nurse called me to Pine's room. I walked solemnly down the hallway preparing myself for the worst, but when I walked in the room I saw Pine sitting up on the bed her left arm and leg wrapped in bandages. She smiled softly when she saw me, "Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Am _I_ okay? I'm not the one sitting in a hospital bed". She smirked and answered, "I just needed to have the wounds treated, I could travel now if I needed to". I sat on the edge of her bed, "Just stay one more night to make sure, I'm going to go tell your brothers that you're okay". I got up and started to walk out of the room when she said, "Guess who's in the next room over?" "Who?", I asked curiously. "Steve".

**_YAY! More Skine! (Sky/Pine) and the next chapter will be from Herobrine's point of view, and there will be Rine (Herobrine/Rain). Did you like the little twist at the end? For all those that like Steve, don't worry he won't die._**


	16. Chapter 16: A Previous Bad Experience

**_Chapter 15_**

**_I'm closing the poll that was on my profile page and the results are, drum roll please, I'm not killing Captain Sparklz! I just don't feel like being murdered in my sleep. _**

**_These were the results:_**

**_If you kill him I'll kill you: 6_**

**_Yes: 1_**

**_No: 4_**

**_If you're looking for another good story I would recommend CJ's Mob Adventure, It's by cjdoomfun. Please check it out! Now to the story…._**

_Herobrine's P.O.V._

I had been pacing the camp for most of the night so when I woke up I felt exhausted. I was worried sick about Pine. Even though if she died she would respawn, we didn't know where she'd respawn and if Israphel got to her first… I shuddered at the thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Rain as she sat down by my side, "Do you think she'll be okay?" I sighed, "Even if she doesn't make it she'll respawn, but the problem is we don't know where she will spawn, and if Israphel gets to her first…..", I trailed off trying not to think about the last time Israphel had got his hands on his sister.

_*Flashback*_

_I head cries from the training yard where I had left young Pine to amuse herself, and looked out the window just in time to see Israphel knock out my younger sister and haul her out the gates towards his Nether fortress. I felt myself being consumed by rage but instead of jumping out of the window and attacking him, injuring myself and possibly Pine I climbed down the stairs holding a panicked conversation with Notch the whole time, "I should have never left her alone!" "Calm down brother, don't get carried away! This could all be a misunderstanding!" "A misunderstanding!?", I shrieked over the bond, "He knocked her out and carried her away over his shoulder!" "Oh dear…" "I'm going after her" "I wish you luck", and then he ended the call._

_I burst out the court yard and began to sprint my way across the Netherwrack towards Israphel's fortress…_

_*End of Flash back*_

I shuddered at the memory and Rain squeezed my hand reassuringly. She'll be fine, I reassured myself. But that boy Sky had better not try anything.


	17. Chapter 17: Steve

**_Chapter 16_**

**_*Herobrine walks by a large bedrock structure and hears Notch yelling from the inside*_**

**_Herobrine: *Looks at Blueseas and Blackdawn* What did he do this time?_**

**_Blackdawn: He broke the fourth wall_**

**_Pine: Again?_**

**_*Sky walks up*_**

**_Herobrine: *Glaring daggers at Sky* Why did you let him in?!_**

**_Blueseas: *Shruggs* He's a main character._**

**_Herobrine: Where are we anyway?_**

**_All: *gasp!*_**

**_Blackdawn: He broke the fourth wall!_**

**_Blueseas: Get him!_**

**_*An enderman teleports Herobrine into the bedrock structure*_**

**_Herobrine: Crap..._**

_Pine's P.O.V._

I wasn't surprised that Sky had figured out that Notch and Herobrine were my brothers, he was smart. I just hope that he and Herobrine don't kill each other….

_Sky's P.O.V._

After I left Pine's room I decided that I was going to visit Steve before I went to reassure our group. As I walked into the room he looked up, "Sky? What are you doing here?" I hesitated, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He smirked, "Try me" But just as I was about to start the story he held up a hand, "Wait, this story should not be heard by anyone else, and the walls have ears. Let's go for a walk"

After we arrived in the woods I told him everything, from before we met him to how Israphel had ruined our escape and nearly killed Pine. "Why are _you_ here?" I questioned. At that he winced, "I've been here for almost three weeks now because of the burns I got when my house was set on fire by Enderman". "What?!" He sighed, "Soon after you left the Enderman came and set fire to my house, I have a feeling that they were after Pine. If it hadn't been for Chimney, I probably would have died from my injuries. Speaking of whom if you told him your story he's probably bursting with questions, you had better return to him".


	18. Chapter 18: Run

**_Chapter 17_**

_Notch's P.O.V._

I walked into the clearing and saw Herobrine and Rain sitting under a tree holding hands, "Am I interrupting anything?" I yelled across the clearing with a smirk. Both of their heads whipped around and they let go of each other's hands, "NO!" I just laughed and walked out of the clearing, but as I turned around I heard Herobrine whisper, "If he knew I would never hear the end of it". I grinned at his comment although it was true. This may be why he kept disappearing a couple of years ago; he couldn't have just met her.

_Pine's P.O.V._

When Sky finally returned I was so bored that I was repeatedly hitting my head on the back of the bed. But this time he wasn't alone, he was with a boy I did not recognize. "Pine", he said, "This is ChimneySwift, he's the one that saved Steve". I smiled, "Nice to meet you", and then looked at Sky, "Are you seriously going to make me stay another night? I would rather jump into a pool of lava than sit here for another _hour_." He sighed, "Fine but take it easy, if you get hurt on the way back your brothers would kill me, literally." As I sat up and swung my feet over the side of the bed to put my boots on I stated, "Well if we're leaving we have to go quickly, on account of last time I tried to leave the room they pushed me back to bed saying that I was an 'miracle case' and they wanted to run a few tests, which means we have to get out of here fast", at that they grabbed their packs, wrote a note to the hospital, found Steve and raced out the door without a second thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Iron Golems

**_Chapter 18_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

We raced out of the door with a nurse yelling behind us but just when we were almost out of the village I bumped into something. It turned its head towards me and when it saw me its eyes turned bright red. It was an Iron Golem, and it wasn't happy. With its eyes shining with fury it swung its giant arms toward my head; I blocked the attack with my Netherwrack sword which promptly broke in half on contact. _Well that's just great! Now what am I going to do?_ I thought angrily only to be knocked on the back of the head by a hard iron arm. Pain exploded through my brain as I got up and dived into the shadows of an ally way as soon as I was out of sight the golems calmed down and continued to patrol the area. I was soon joined in my ally way by Sky, Chimney, and Steve. "What was that?!", Chimney exclaimed. "I was wondering what their reaction to me would be, and I got the answer the hard way", I sighed rubbing the back of my head where there was a now growing bump. Then I suddenly realized that the golems were blocking the only way out of the village, "I guess I'm just going to have to make a run for it".


	20. Chapter 20: Fury

**_Chapter 19_**

_Fury's P.O.V._

"Fury?", I heard someone exclaim from behind me, "You survived!" It was Ant. He tackled me with a hug then looked at me concerned, "What happened after the castle collapsed?" I just shook my head sadly and gestured for him to leave, "You want me to leave? Why?" I just turned tears streaming down my face. "Fine be that way", Ant turned and ran off into the woods. I heard footsteps behind me and then leaned into my father's embrace as he hugged me. "Shhh, I'm sorry it needed to happen", Israphel hushed, "Everything is going to be okay".

_Sky's P.O.V._

"1…2…3!", on Steve's count we burst out of the ally way into the streets darting in between golems and people. I let out a low chuckle as all the Iron golems went after Pine the moment she left the shadows. The golems did their best to destroy us but we were much too fast for them and soon made it into the woods, only for it to start to rain. This really wasn't our day.


	21. Chapter 21: Seriously?

**_Chapter 20_**

_Notch's P.O.V._

"Has anyone seen Hero this morning?", most of the small group shook their heads except for Sparklz who answered, "I thought I saw him go out that way", and pointed to the left of the clearing. I quickly followed his directions to a nearby clearing and I didn't believe what I saw….

_Sparklz P.O.V._

Notch went the direction I had pointed in but came back with a grin on his face. "What's so funny? Did you find him?" I asked confused. His grin widened, "Oh I found him alright, but I also found Rain". Ant choked on the piece of bread he had been eating, "Seriously?!" Notch just laughed, "Seriously, I was wondering why he had kept disappearing a year or two ago and I believe I found out why". I snorted, "No kidding, but Herobrine doesn't strike me as the romantic type". Notch shrugged, "I know, he isn't that's why I want to find out why he likes her". Ant raised his eyebrows, "Are you crazy?" "Most likely".

**_Uh oh, Notch is going to snoop in Hero's love life, this won't end well…_**

**Happy 20th Chapter YAY! XD**


	22. Chapter 21: I Won't Finish the Job!

**_Chapter 21_**

_Fury's P.O.V._

After I was done crying my father pulled back from the hug and said, "Alright, now that you're calmer go finish the job". I just gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes, "Kill him". Shocked I yelled, "No! I can't he's the only friend my age, my _species_, I've ever had!" Israphel narrowed his eyes, "Do it". Close to tears again I yelped, "No!", and ran out of the clearing in a random direction, anywhere to get away from the one who wanted me to kill my best friend. I weaved through the trees until I felt like I would pass out, I kept running and running until I bumped into something, no someone. I heard the guy I had bumped into yelp and then ask, "Are you okay?" then saw him lean down to help me up. As he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet I caught a glimpse of his face and barley managed to hold back a scream, it was the man who my father had taught me to fear most. Notch. He looked concerned, "What were you running from?" But I was panting too hard to answer. Just as I saw my father burst into the clearing I felt myself slide to the ground, then I lost consciousness.

_Sky's P.O.V._

As it started to rain Pine began to look panicked, concerned I asked, "Is everything alright?" She didn't hear me and ran into a cave nearby gesturing for us to do the same. As I entered the cave I noticed some strange carvings on the walls, but before I could ask what they were Pine answered my question, "They hide a lever that opens a door to a secret room, let me see your sword". I handed her my sword and watched horrified as she cut open her arm and rubbed the blood over two hieroglyphs. They started glowing white and I heard pistons clicking then the blood soaked stone rolled aside to reveal a passage way Pine walked in and yelled her voice echoing off the walls, "Are you coming or not?" We jogged down the hallway to see Pine digging through a chest with a Nether portal nearby. "Did you make the portal?", Chimney asked. Pine shook her head still digging through the chest, "No this is wear I changed portals in between the Nether and the Aether". Then she got a triumphant look on her face and pulled out an three enchanted Iron swords along with her own enchanted Diamond blade that she said she had left here a couple of years ago. I started to make for the cave entrance when I was stopped by Steve who explained, "We shouldn't go out there until it stops raining, the clouds make it possible for Enderman and other Mobs to spawn and roam freely". I sighed and sat down farther back in the cave then slowly drifted asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Complication

**_Chapter 23_**

_Notch's P.O.V._

As the girl slumped to the ground beside me Israphel burst into the clearing. His eyes flicked from the girl to me, "What did you do to her!?", he spat. That surprised me, did he care about her? As I pulled her unconscious form behind me I replied, "I didn't do anything to her, what's it to you?" He narrowed his eyes at my actions and growled, "Give her to me Notch". "Make me". His eyes hardened like rubies, "If you knew who she was you would give her to me". Then suddenly I heard a voice from behind me, "I'll never go with you". I turned to see the girl slowly standing up. Israphel's face was twisted by what seemed pure fury then turned to ice cold calm that shifted to a grin, "Notch give me my daughter". That shocked to the core. My first thought was that he was just saying that to make me step aside, but then the girl's terror when she had recognized me suddenly made sense, Israphel wasn't lying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl begin to back away, it was obvious that she didn't want to go with him, "Never", I wasn't going to let Israphel drag her away like he had done to my sister two years ago, "You can leave now Israphel". "This isn't over", he snarled. After he left the clearing I turned to the girl, "What's your name?" "Fury", she whispered avoiding my gaze. "Are you okay?" She just nodded in response then slowly sank to the ground and buried her face in her arms. I sat down beside her, "What happened?" She looked up from her arms and answered, "He tried to make me murder my only friend." That sounded just like Israphel, "What was her name?" She blinked her tears away, "_His_ name was Ant". This just got complicated.


	24. Chapter 24: Ready For a New Day

**_Chapter 24_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

I gazed around the cave; there were so many memories here. This was one of the only places in the Overworld I had ever seen like when we had been setting the traps and carving the walls my brothers had sealed the entrance in bedrock, jerks. Just as my eye lids began to droop I heard Herobrine begin to chew me out telepathically for being so late. In response to his tirade I thought,"_ It's raining, I can't do anything about it and we don't know how many mobs are still loyal to us." "Fine, fine", _he growled, "_I'll see you later._ After a long silence in both my mind and in the cave, I finally drifted off to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Sky's P.O.V._

When I woke up I found my entire group sleeping in very uncomfortable positions, Pine was sleeping standing up, Steve was using his pickaxe as a pillow and Chimney was sleeping on an outcrop of stone. I stood up and stretched not surprised to see the rain had stopped during the night. Since I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up anyone on account of everyone had fallen asleep holding their weapons, I decided to see what else had been in the chest. Digging around I found a couple of cow spawn eggs which I stuffed into my pockets/inventory to give Ant a 'surprise' later on. When I had finished looking around the main cave I began to jog down the passage way but was stopped by someone calling out, "I wouldn't go down there if I were you". I turned to see Pine stretching, "You go through loads of parkour, traps, puzzles and tests, and then it ends with you being trapped in a bedrock room with a whole wall of spawners". I raised an eyebrow at her,"How do you know that?" She grinned, "I helped build this place" "Seriously?" "Yup". Then she picked up her sword and cautiously poked Steve in the arm and kicked Chimney 'gently' in the arm, "Come on! Everybody up!"**(I hate it when my people do that to wake me up) **They groaned and slowly sat up as Pine trotted out the mouth of the cave. Chimney rubbed his back where he had been sleeping on a particularly sharp piece of cobble stone as I showed him the spawn eggs and told him my plan to freak Ant out. "That is going to be hysterical!" he laughed standing up. Then I heard Pine yell from outside, "Are you coming or not?!" Steve stood up and walked out and we followed, we were ready for a new day.


	25. Chapter 25: The Fallen

**_Yeah 25th chapter! F X K- Yes I know that the name you wanted was Furry, but I just can't see a daughter of Israphel named Furry. I thought Fury was more appropriate._**

**_Chapter 25_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

When the boys finally emerged from the cave I was surprised to see Hiss waiting for me, Steve pulled out his sword but I held him back, "Wait, he is a friend", at that he sheathed the sword and I walked over to him. "_Pine where is your brother?!"_ I sighed, "We were just on our way back to him, why?" If creepers could look grim Hiss would have, "_The Nether has fallen to Israphel_". I gasped, it seemed without my brother Israphel had taken charge of the realm. Steve, Sky and Chimney walked up behind me. "I'm guessing what it told you wasn't good", Sky said taking a look at my face. I nodded, "The Nether has fallen to Israphel", j ust saying those words made me tighten my grip on the hilt of my Diamond sword. Their eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, "How is it that Israphel decided to take over at this time not any other time Herobrine was absent?" Chimney asked. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "All the other times I have been there to watch over it but now…" I trailed off then shook my head, "It doesn't matter now, we had better get back to the others before dark then Hiss can tell Hero the rest of the story" But Hiss wasn't finished and bumped my leg to get my attention, "There have also been rumors of fighting in the Aether", I felt myself turn white as a sheet, both my homes were gone to the enemy now and it was my fault. "There have also been rumors", I choked out, "About the Aether to". Steve's eyes got even wider, "But that means-" "Yes", I interrupted, "Me and m brothers are stranded until the Enderdragon is defeated".

_Fury's P.O.V._

When I saw Notch's surprise I knew immediately that he knew Ant, I just buried my face in my hands and let my tears run freely. As I cried I felt Notch patting me on the back, "It's going to be fine, you can't control who your parents are". After awhile I stopped crying and we just sat there staring into the dark forest. Minutes passed then he put a hand on my shoulder, "I promise I won't let him get you". "Thank you", I whispered. Then he helped me up and started to guide me back to his camp.

**_Ohhhhhh…. It looks like there's some Ant/OC/Notch here. Read and review! That button is very lonely….._**


	26. Chapter 26: Return

**_Chapter 26_**

**_I would like it if you would check out my story Past of Darkness, It's basically Rain's life before the story started and even before she met Shadow Luke and Zoe (I know I kind of forgot about her but let's just say she fell in some lava). I got some reviews about all my spelling mistakes and would like to point out that I was typing very fast and it was almost 11 at night. I blame Microsoft Word! It didn't catch any of my mistakes. I would like to thanks you all for following, favoriting and reading this story, BECAUSE WE JUST HIT A WHOPPING 7,616 VIEWS! THAT'S INSANE! Without you guy's support I wouldn't be here writing the freak 'in 26th chapter! Now before I get all emotional, onto the story…._**

_Pine's P.O.V._

I swallowed tightly when I felt my throat start to constrict, I would not cry in front of them. As my brother said, you shouldn't show weakness to anyone you don't know you can trust with your life. I gave a sigh and continued down the trail we had been walking down with Hiss for the last 2 minutes since we got the news. Then suddenly I felt a prickling feeling on the back of my neck, like I was being watched. Since I was pretty sure I knew who it was I kept walking calmly, then swung around and shot and arrow strait into the bushes. There was a slight snarl, and then Herobrine walked out pulling my arrow from his arm. There was a trace of a smile on his face. Since I had lived with him all my life I had learned that you had to have a sharp eye to catch any expressions. Like the slightly brushing arms with you as you walked was like a reassuring squeeze of the hand, and his amusement was in those traces of that smile. Everyone turned and looked surprised in our direction, Steve took one look at the bow in my hand and the bloody arrow in Hero's and gave a slight chuckle."Steve?" Hero asked looking surprised, "What are you doing here?" "An Enderman burned down my house". "WHAT?" Steve just chuckled, "It's a long story".


	27. Chapter 27: Story time

**_Chapter 27_**

**_Hahahahahahahahah…. My friend is totally going to kill me for this but… PINE AND RAIN ARE BASED OFF OF ME AND MY BEST FRIEND! There I said it! You happy now Pine? Let's hope I survive my friend's wrath… I would like to recommend the story Jordon Maron: The Man of My Dreams by _**firegirl956 **_to all of you people that like fluffy stories, it's really good try it! Now onto the story…._**

_Pine's P.O.V._

We continued walking as Steve explained what had happened to Herobrine. The rest of us listened silently, Chim putting in a few details he had forgotten here and there. When we finally got to camp we were shocked to see Rain held at sword point by a theif, no one else in our group in the clearing, and another guy rummaging through our chest in the middle of the clearing. Hero took one look at the man who had Rain at sword point and charged, eyes glowing with anger. The guy turned around just in time to see a very angry Herobrine coming right at him, a million thoughts seemed to run through his brain at once then he released Rain, pulled a potion out of his satchel, and chucked it right in Hero's face. Surprisingly he crumpled to the ground as soon as it shattered. I didn't have time to be worried as I saw the other guy getting away with our stuff; I didn't move a muscle and concentrated as hard as I could. Lightning struck the man, stunning him. I started running towards him but he dropped the stolen stuff and kept raced away after Potion Guy who had exited the area a couple minutes before. I turned around just in time to see the unconscious Herobrine start to shimmer, then the thing I _least_ expected to happen, happened.

_Herobrine's P.O.V._

As the potion hit my face I suddenly felt like I had fallen into a lake of lava and crumpled to the ground. After a few minutes the pain passed, the pain passed and I looked up at the group who suddenly looked a whole lot bigger. "Hero?" Pine asked her eyes as wide as dinner plates, "Is that you?" "Of course it's me", I snapped trying to get up but finding that my knees felt like jello. I looked down at my feet and was surprised to see that instead of feet, I had paws. "Hero", Pine said still astonished, "That potion turned you into a Wolf". Then Notch and a girl stumbled into the clearing.

**_HAHAHAHAHA… I feel so evil! Did you like the little twist I added? If any of you were wondering, I'm going to do a recommended story every chapter! You can suggest as long as it's not your own story! _**

**_Real Rain: I'm going to kill you!_**

**_Israphel: I'll help!_**

**_Blueseas: Meep…_**


	28. Chapter 28: Wolf?

**_Chapter 28_**

_Enderdragon's P.O.V._

I snarled angrily as a quaking Enderman told me that the Youtubers had joined the gods of Minecraftia. "Find them!" I spat, "And bring them to me!"

_Notch's P.O.V._

As me and Fury stumbled into the clearing I noticed that everyone was staring at an unnamed wolf. "Why are you staring at a wolf?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone's heads, including the wolf's, whipped around. That's when I noticed the wolf had glowing white eyes. "Hero?!" I said through my laughing, "Why are you a wolf?" "Because I wanted to" he snapped sarcastically rolling his eyes. Then his eyes wandered behind me and narrowed, "Who is the girl?" "Fury", she answered quietly from behind me. I saw Ant's eyes widen and he started to say something when I fixed him with a look that said clearly 'don't say a word'. Pine looked up "Fury?! You survived!" Hero tried to get up and slid back to the ground, "I hate this!" he growled. I saw Sky starring at Pine and caught his eye, embarrassed he looked down. I would have to talk to him later.

**_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! In between practice for State and school work I haven't been able to be on Fanfiction on anything other than my IPod on the go. Next week I'm going to be at the State Finals so I won't be able to update the story then, but the week after that it will be Summer! I hope to finish this book and move on to the second one in the beginning of summer and move onto the third one by Winter. I can't wait!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Cows

**_Chapter 28_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

"I hate this!" Hero growled as he slid back to the ground. I laughed a little, "It's going to take you a while to get used to having four legs". He just glared at me. Shaking my head I began to help him stand up, this time he wobbled a bit but stood.

After about half an hour he could walk again and we decided to keep moving. No one said a word until Sky broke the silence, "Hey Ant, I have a present for you!" Ant turned around just in time to see Sky spawn five cows, his eye began to twitch. All eyes were on him when he suddenly burst into a rampage and killed all the cows in less than six seconds, making Chimney and Sparklez burst out in hysterical laughter. When he saw everyone staring at him he mumbled, "I umm… hate cows?" I raised an eyebrow, "What did they ever do to you?" He didn't answer my question and glared at Sky who grinned in return, "Nice rampage Ant" Ant snorted and began back along the trail we had been on before the cow episode. Soon everyone followed his example and I fell in line between Sky and Herobrine, then suddenly the ground disappeared beneath my feet.

_Herobrine's P.O.V._

One second Pine was walking next to me and Sky the next she suddenly wasn't there. I heard a snarl from above me and looked up to see Pine hanging by her ankle in a tree. She crossed her arms and glared at Notch who was busy laughing his head off. Just to infuriate her I let a wolfish grin show and she scowled even deeper. But instead of asking for help she reached up and grabbed the rope, pulling herself into a sitting position. Then she carefully cut loose the knots and dropped gracefully to the ground. But as soon as her feet the the ground Enderman exploded from the bushes. My eyes narrowed in concentration as I summoned my sword into my jaws and jumped into the already growing fray. Since I wasn't tall anymore the Enderman didn't take me seriously, fatal mistake. Stab, slash, claw soon the dark creatures realized that they were out matched and faded back into the night that we hadn't known was here yet. "Well that was unexpected", Notch stated breaking the uneasy silence. "You got that right", we heard someone hiss from behind us. "Israphel", Pine snarled whipping out her sword for the second time that day and charging her other hand with electricity. I made my sword appear again without any difficulty this time; maybe it was so hard earlier because I hadn't wanted to kill my subjects. From the corner of my eye I saw Notch protectively step in front of Fury. "Give me the girl!" Israphel spat, "This is your last chance Notch!" "No" Notch said in an icy calm. Then something clicked into place, I knew who the girl was.

**_I'm very sorry but Iwon't be able to write all this week either but I'm free after that for a while, I've got to go to summer camp!_**


	30. Chapter 30: Israphel

**_Chapter 30_**

_Herobrine's P.O.V._

Then something clicked into place, I knew who the girl was.

_*Flashback*_

_As I approached my favorite cultist's house I noticed something was….missing. The young couple wasn't as cheery as usual when they went about their daily business. So that night, while they were dreaming, I entered their minds. What I saw was most disturbing as I realized what was missing was their baby girl that had been born only 2 months before. They had images of a terrible fight against a red eyed beast._

_*End of Flashback*_

"You can't have her Israphel", I spat. He turned to me surprised, "Herobrine?" "Who else did you think it was?" "A wolf" He didn't notice that while we had been talking Sky had sneaking around behind him. He switched back to the previous subject his red eyes flashing dangerously, "Give me the girl or I'll be forced to take one of your mortal pets Notch" "No" "You asked for i-" He was cut off by Sky plunging his blade into his back, he fell to his knees, "You will pay!" Then his body disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Sky's golden sword stuck in the ground. Notch suddenly spoke up, "I think we need to start heading in the direction of the nearest stronghold _now" _Everyone nodded in agreement, but before anyone could take a single step an enderman teleported in at the edge of the group, and grabbed Ant. Ant let out a strangled cry as he was forced to teleport along with the black mob, and just like that he was gone.


	31. Chapter 31: Cats

**_Chapter 30_**

**_I was listening to several Minecraft parodies while writing this chapter including 'Screw the Nether' by Yogscast and 'Fallen Kingdom' by Captain Sparklez if you haven't listened to them!_**

**_Review, Chaos, and Cacti are other users that go by _****_iliketoreviewthegoodstries_****_, son of chaos2000, and NinjaCacti check out Review's stor, Cacti's story, and give Chaos some ideas for a story!_**

**_Blueseas: *Dances around the room*_**

**_Blackdawn, Review, Cacti and Chaos: *Walk in and see her dancing*_**

**_Review: Why so happy?_**

**_Pine: *Walks in* Because this is the 30th chapter!_**

**_Herobrine: Already?_**

**_Blueseas: Yep! I can't wait till the next book *gins evilly* _**

**_The whole cast: *Pales*_**

**_Cacti and Blackdawn: *Facepalms*_**

**_Cacti: You're going to scare them away!_**

**_Blueseas: *rolls eyes* It's not like they can get out!_**

**_Chaos: *looks around* Where are we anyway?_**

**_All: *Gasp!*_**

**_Blackdawn: He broke the fourth wall! Get him!_**

**_*Chaos is teleported into an obsidian house*_**

**_Chaos: *groans….*_**

_Fury's P.O.V._

I stared at the place where Ant had been seconds before with tears in my eyes, "This is all my fault!" I sobbed falling to my knees. "If I had given myself up none of this would have happened!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Pine scowling at me, "_Do not_ think like that! If you had been captured it would just be another weakness, we don't leave anyone behind!" Everyone nodded in reply, even Herobrine. "We'll find Ant and blow up the fortress they're holding him in after the dragon is defeated, we can't do anything until then", Rain reassured pulling me to my feet.

_Pine's P.O.V._

After everyone had calmed down and the shock of loosing Ant had sunk in, we continued towards the stronghold pausing every once in a while to throw Enderpearls, that Hero seemed to have an infinite supply of into the air to make sure we didn't start going the wrong direction and loose time. I couldn't believe that Ant was gone and I kept catching myself looking towards the space that he usually occupied in the group as we began to cross from the never-ending forest biome into a dense jungle biome. Then suddenly I heard Rain give a screech of fear, I whipped around in time to see her yelp, "CAT!" and dashes away into the bushes. I looked towards the area she had been running away from and saw Hero chasing an ocelot farther into the trees away from the barley visible path we had made by cutting down leaves and trees to walk through the jungle. I sighed and walked in the direction Rain had gone. She wasn't too far from the group, btu she was up in a tree. Confused, I asked, "How did you get up there?!" She looked around and her brow furrowed, "I don't know I just panicked" and jumped down, wincing when he feet hit the ground hard. "So" I said cautiously "Why are you afraid of cats?" She grinned, "I kind of had a weird childhood" I smirked in return, "Spill it" "Okay! Okay!" She laughed, "I was raised by creepers, but I didn't just get the mindset of one" she lifted the sleeve of her green hoodie and I saw a long scar running from her shoulder to just below her elbow. But that wasn't the strange part; the whole area around the scar was made of green scales, creeper scales. I raised an eyebrow at her, "How did this happen?" She looked down at her feet, "When I was five my family was attacked by Minecrafters, they were trying to kill my adoptive father because he was the leader of the pack and I took a blade for him. The wound was so bad that they had to use magic to heal it, creeper magic. Hence the creeper scales and other ways it affected me" I smiled reassuringly, "What other ways?" She hesitated then continued, "I can do a very scary imitation of a hiss, I can blow up, and as you saw I _hate_ cats" I laughed again, "You're not the only one that has a tendency to blow up". She looked at me curiously and I continued to talk about the first couple of years when I had first discovered my powers, and how a one point whenever I approached him Hero would just ask me what I had blown up, all the while walking back to the group. "So what's with you and Hero? When did you meet him?" She just blushed, "What makes you think I already knew him?" "Notch saw you two making out in the woods!" I smirked, making her turn a deep crimson red. Then we arrived at the group just in time to see Hero turn back into human form with a bright flash. He stood up dusting himself off like this happened every day. He looked up and I saw that trace of a smile that I knew so well directed at Rain, I grinned at him and rolled my eyes and he looked down blushing a little bit when he noticed that I had read his facial expressions. Unexpectedly, Hero turned to Steve, "Friend, I think that you had better give this one a miss" Steve looked up incredulously, "Why?" Hero sighed, "You're already a big enough target without coming on this quest, the others don't really have a choice at this point. But it would mean a lot to me if you stayed on the safe side" Steve frowned, "You really don't need my help?" Hero nodded, "It was nice traveling with you again friend" They shook hands and Steve gestured for Chimney to follow. They said their last goodbyes and the companions walked off into the dense jungle.


	32. Chapter 31: Rivers

**_Chapter 31_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

I stared off into the jungle after Steve and Chimney as they walked off into the dense trees, wishing they didn't have to go. But I knew it was for the best, now they had a better chance of survival even though Israphel and all of the mobs had seen them with us.

_A couple cats and miles later…._

Hero hissed in annoyance as we came across another steam, "Must we cross every river we find?!" I also frowned; although water wasn't as troublesome to me as it was to Hero I was quite tired of getting wet and drying off as it made both my light brown hair and my clothes stick to me uncomfortably. But despite our protests Notch waded into the water and was soon followed by Sparklez, Sky, and Rain. Sighing, Hero splashed into the water hesitantly and was soon over on the other side. Everyone looked at me strangely as I stared into the murky but didn't enter. There was something wrong, something I couldn't put my finger on. "Come on Pine! Are you scared of the water?!" Notch yelled from the other side, which was about three yards away. I glared at him and walked confidently into the water, only to feel something large grab my leg. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was pulled off my feet and down river towards the deeper areas, I desperately clawed the bottom of the river trying to slow my descent into deeper waters. Then I got a grip on a rock and managed to pull my way to the surface to get a breath and see Sky dive into the water, sword in hand. I suddenly lost my grip on the rock and was jerked back under water. Then I caught glimpse of my assailant, giant 14 block long squid that currently had its tentacles wrapped around my legs. At the sight of it I writhed and struggled in its grip, I reached for my sword only to find it missing somewhere on the bottom of the river. I looked around starting to see spots from lack of oxygen and saw that Sky had almost reached me. Just as my fingers were starting to come loose from the river mud I felt him grab my arm and begin to hack away at the tentacles while I saw arrows coming from the river bank puncturing the squid boss. It was about then that I lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

_Sky's P.O.V._

Just as I finished cutting loose the last tentacle I felt Pine's body go slack, not good. Ignoring the Squid writhing in pain at the river bottom, I began to haul her towards the surface. Almost immediately when we reached the bank, Notch took over and began to do CPR on her. Suddenly her unnaturally grey eyes blinked open, and then she promptly rolled over and began to throw up water. When she was finished she looked up and smirked, "What are you staring at?"


	33. Chapter 32: Power Play

**_Chapter 32_**

**_I have finally got some questions that reviewers sent in!_**

KoolKyo25 6/24/13 . chapter 32

Me likey. Keep up! Ohh and I have a question and a story. Question's for Sky: Did you enjoy making the squid suffer and him not irritating the snot out of you?

The story that I recommend is for Soul Eater fans, 'The Soul That Minds Us' by Takashimo.

**_Sky: Ummmm….. I guess so. I was concentrating more on saving Pine from getting taken… _**

**_Blueseas: And I agree with him/her although I've never play 'Soul Eater' before, there will be a lot more technicalities involving souls, spirits, respawn complications, curses, ect._**

SkyGirl68 6/24/13 . chapter 4

Question to Herobrine: can I have a hug?

**_Hero: I guess so? *Hugs*_**

**_Rain: *Scowls*_**

**_Blueseas: *wiggles eyebrows* Someone's jealous!_**

**_*Both of them turn to her and take out their swords*_**

**_Blueseas: And this is the part where I run screaming! *Starts running*_**

**_Hero and Rain: *Chase*_**

**_If you keep sending these in I might actually put you IN the skit! So keep it up! I'm also trying to work on writing longer chapters so I won't leave you hanging, but beware that I'm lazy and longer chapters take more time! (This one I was just lazy with a case of writer's block) And on a less serious note I would like to welcome my cousin to the Blue Armada! (I think he may kill me now XD)_**

_Pine's P.O.V._

"What are you staring at?" Everything was all blurry and I saw four of everyone, it felt like I was a passenger in my own body. Trapped and feeling panicked I tried to scream but found that I couldn't. Hesitantly I reached out to the mind block and found myself faced with an image of my least favorite mob princess, Quin the squid princess. She had forced her way into my mind while I was in a weakened state; now furious and panicked I began to mentally 'punch' the wall. When I felt it shudder along with my body I 'grinned' in satisfaction, she didn't know that Hero had trained me both mentally and physically. I did so again and again….

_Sky's P.O.V._

"What are you staring at?" She smirked uncharacteristically, I was about to make a sharp retort when her eyes flashed white then grey again and again like a failing flash light. What was wrong with her? Then suddenly she slumped over to the side, her head hitting the ground with a loud _thump_. She started twitching and convulsing like she was possessed. Then she reached for her sword, thank goodness it had fallen into the water. It took about five seconds of standing here in shock for any of us to react, and then we moved quickly. Notch and Herobrine each grabbed for an arm to pull her farther away from the river so she wouldn't fall back in, but when Hero's hand came into contact with her skin there was a small explosion of sparks and he jumped back yelping, "She's charged! No one touch her, she's lost control!" Notch quickly jumped away from the arm he was about to grab and held his hand out in her direction, grimacing in concentration. His facial expressions shifted from concentration, to shock, horror, and finally, rage. "It's Quin", he hissed, "She has engaged Pine in a partial mind fight there's nothing we can do except wait, we can't help her with this fight". But just as he finished the sentence, Pine let out a shriek of pain and rage, and then the ground exploded around us.

**_HAHA CLIFFY! Being the random person I am I decided to show the stats for this story! It's amazing to see how many of you actually read this! XD I would also like to thank _**AngelWingz66 **_my new beta reader!_**

**_Words: 14,252_**

**_Reviews: 115_**

**_Views: 14,697 O.O_**

**_Favs: 37_**

**_Alerts: 43_**


	34. Chapter 33: New Forces

**_Chapter 33_**

NAKISHA22 7/2/13 . chapter 33

TO: Pine  
Which of your brothers are more ANNOYING?  
Also, you are AMSOME Pine. *Smiles*

**Pine: Definitely Notch, he doesn't let me do _anything. _And thanks for the complement!**

**Notch: *Scowls* **

KittyandFury 7/8/13 . chapter 33

Hey, I got a question for ant!  
Where are you at the moment and how did you meet Fury?

**Ant: I litteraly ran into her while I was being chased by Enderman, and I think I'm some place dark…**

EmberPeltofThunderClan 7/6/13 . chapter 33

I have a question for Pine I know Notch and herobrine have their own realms and wanted to know. Does Pine ever wish she had her own realm?

**Pine: Yeah… But it seems like a lot of work.**

KoolKyo25 7/2/13 . chapter 33

To Sky-Do you like butter pie?

**Sky: I guess so… I've never tried it.**

To Herobrine-Do you like golden apples(the enchanted ones)?

**Hero: They do have their uses.**

To BlueSeas-Who do you like out of everyone?*smiles evilly*

***Everyone turns to stare at her***

**Pine: *Raises eyebrows* Yeah who do you like the most?**

**Blueseas: *Looks around nervously* Um…er….uh…**

**Notch: JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!**

**Blueseas: FINE! I like Herobrine!**

**Everyone: *Stares***

**Sky: Why?**

**Blueseas: Meh, I've always liked him. And as Creeperslyth and me say Herofist! (Brofist)**

**Pine: I really thought you were going to pick me there.**

**Blueseas: I'm not going to pick you because you were partly based off of me.**

**Pine: *Grumbles***

**Blueseas: And guest, if you were trying to say that you're the real Skydoesminecraft, I'm not that stupid. But thanks for the encouragement; I really need it right now as I'm a bit depressed.**

**Hero: Why?**

**Blueseas: People keep bringing up the 'Heed My Words' war! I don't care anymore! It took forever to make me stop wanting to puke every time I get on this website! And the recent messages made it come back! If you want me to keep writing STOP JUST STOP! *Sobs***

**Blueseas: But on a happier note, I will be working a lot harder on longer chapters! Just remember that longer chapters take more time! This chapter was written along to the song 'People Like Us' By Kelly Clarkson.**

_Hero's P.O.V._

My head whipped around as I heard Pine cry out in pain, only to see the ground around us explode. The earth shuddered as trees sprang up on the river side as if they had been there fifty years that were soon covered in vines. Pine let out another cry and hundreds of mobs, both passive and hostile spawned. Creepers hissed, Enderman shrieked, zombies groaned, and wolves howled. I stood frozen and then jumped into action grabbing Rain's hand and pulled her away from the destruction. I glanced to the side as we ran to see Sparklez and Notch helping an injured Sky run away from the growing darkness that seemed to be chasing us. Then I tripped, I looked down to see a vine wrap around my legs up to my eyes making me fall on my side.

"Run!" I yelled at Rain as the vines also snaked towards her. I watched her running away from the vines the whole time thinking, please get away, please get away. But to no avail as the lashed themselves on her legs, all the while dragging both of us towards the ever-growing jungle. What had used to be a river biome was now one of the darkest and thickest jungles I had ever seen, it seemed that Pine was more powerful than what any of us had guessed, Pine herself included. Then it just stopped, the world went silent around us. The vine shrank back, unwinding itself from my arms and ankles. Franticly I looked around the dense brush for Rain and found her leaning against a tree holding her knees to her chest.

She looked up at me with her eyes wide and asked, "Did Pine do all this?"

I sighed, "Not consciously, but yes I believe it was her"

"What do you mean not consciously?"

I gave her my hand and pulled her to her feet, "Like Notch said, Quin the squid princess has engaged her in a partial mind fight, it being partial because one of the participants is still alive. But a full mind fight is the most dangerous as the one who started it sets the stakes and that could be not respawning"

"So a mind fight could-"

"Yes kill an immortal, but there has only been one full mind fight in history and thankfully that wasn't the bargain. If it had been" I shuddered, "I would hate to think what would have happened"

She suddenly looked curious, "Who was fighting?"

"Israphel and I; that was how I lost my sanity, it was Pine that finally stopped me when she stood up to me, I almost killed her and for that I'll never forgive myself"

_Sky's P.O.V._

As the ground erupted beneath my feet I heard a sharp cracking sound and cried out in pain as I felt my leg splinter underneath me. I began to see spots as I fell to the ground I felt to hands on my arms and looked up to see Notch and Sparklez attempting to pull me to my feet and did my best to help them with my uninjured leg. But as they finally got me to my feet I caught a glimpse of my mangled leg and turned a bit green. I struggled to remain conscious but the pain made it almost impossible, and as the world began growing dark I felt vines wrap around my waist, and then I was gone.

**_Well, it seems like Pine has discovered a new power from losing control! But what will happen to Sky?_**

**_I'm sorry for the long wait but I was at the beach and didn't have access to a computer and I will be going back on Sunday! Yet again sorry, but I have a life outside the internet!_**

**_And yes I do know that Sky has Dawn, but I DON'T CARE CUZ I'M A BOSS LIKE THAT! Just kidding, Dawn simply does not exist in this fic._**


	35. Chapter 34: Aftershock

**_Chapter 34_**

**_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have been on vacation in the mountains for days and have barely been able to answer _**_PMs, **much less write the next chapter. I was in the backcountry for 3 days, 22 miles, most of it uphill, I climbed up to 10,000 feet elevation, and the steepest cliff I had to climb in a hail storm. But the MRE's weren't too bad. Any who, after I'm done with this book I will rewrite it with the help of my beta reader **_**_AngelWingz66_****_ and fix all the mistakes and (most likely not because I'm lazy) maybe fix that little third person blurp at the beginning. There is also a poll on my profile where you can vote for your favorite character, the winner gets a 'special surprise'. And now without further a-do, the questions!_**

**_Warning for the chapter: THE FEELS!_**

Sybell O'Carric 7/20/13 . chapter 34

Skyyyyyy! I have a question! Well two

Do you really like Pine? And what would you do if Hero attacked you for kissing her?

**Sky: Of course I do! I'm just not brave enough to admit it…. And I would have probably fought back because at the time I had thought he was out to kill her…..**

**Hero: *Rolls eyes***

AnakTebet 7/21/13 . chapter 34

Hey I like your story and I have 3 questions:

To Steve: where are you going with chimney when you leave the group?

**Steve: I don't know, but it's obvious that Hero doesn't want me to get killed so I just left, and Chimney came with me because I kind of sort of 'adopted' him.**

To Notch: who from the group do you like?

**Notch: …That's for me to know and you to find out!**

To Blueseas: When I noticed Israphel is in the story, are you planning to add Yogscast in the future?

**Blueseas: At some point I might**

Ok, those are my questions, I hope you answer them all!

KoolKyo25 7/24/13 . chapter 34

Can't wait 'til the next chapter. My questions are:

Everyone- Are you Bronies?

**Sky: Errrrr…..no**

**Notch: What's a bronie?  
**

Blue- Would you rather be in the new movie 'Turbo' or in 'Despicable Me2'?  
**Blueseas: Despicable Me2 because it looks hilarious.**

Sparklez- You want some sparkley glitter?  
**Sparklez: I guess so?**

***Gets pelted by rhinstones and assorted shiny objects***

**Sparklez: AHHHHHHH!**

Sky- I'm giving you a brake to grow butter flowers.  
**Sky: Yayyyyy!**

Herobrine- If you meet a guy named 'Steve', troll him for me.  
**Hero: I believe I already know him. But I'll do my best next time I see him. *Whisphers* Or I might get you. *Fades slowly and dramatically into the shadows***

**Pine: *Rolls eyes* Drama queen.**

Notch- Do you like waffles?

**Notch: You don't find too many waffles in Minecraftia…**

Oh P.S. It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

lunawolf232 7/31/13 . chapter 4

Pine how many times did you scare herobrine? please answer

**Pine: Too many to count**

**Hero: *Scowls***

_Sky's P.O.V._

I woke up to a quiet sobbing and my chest felt slightly wet. When I looked up I noticed that Pine was kneeling over me holding her face in hands that were dripping with tears. I reached my hand up and touched the side of her face making her hands jerk away from her eyes and found were glowing with emotion, "Sky!" She yelled hugging me sobbing, "I-I t-thought I k-killed you!"

I hugged her back and we just sat that way for a while enjoying each other's presence until I pulled away and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry I scared you"

"It's okay", she whispered burying her face in my chest I heard her rugged breathing even out and smiled.

When I knew she was asleep I whispered, "I love you".

_Notch's P.O.V._

I glanced around the forest looking for Hero and Rain, there was no use looking for Sky he was gone and unless we entered the jungle castle there was no way we would find him. I looked over at Sparklez, he had had a stricken expression on his face ever since he saw Sky get dragged away by the vines and I was beginning to worry for my friend. Then I heard talking in the distance and motioned for Sparklez to follow me. We soon came upon Hero and Rain who seemed to be talking about something Hero obviously didn't like to discuss, I could tell by the look on his face. But as we emerged from the thicker brush making their heads turn my way I realized something, where was Fury?

_Fury's P.O.V._

I screamed as his sword dug into my shoulder, Israphel had got me again, "That ssshould teach you to leave me you ssstupid girl" he hissed and threw me back into the cell with Ant. As soon as Pine had lost control I had been knocked out by a flying piece of gravel and woken up in the End in a cell next to Ant. I didn't even have a chance to fight back, tears dripped down my face as Ant struggled to stop the blood flow with a piece of his shirt. I focused on the amulet hanging from his chest to try to zone out the pain while he pressed the black cloth into the wound in my shoulder. "A-Ant", I whimpered, "I-I don't w-want to d-die". "I won't let you", he growled fiercely with a determined look in his eyes. I glanced at the ragged wound in my shoulder and noticed that it had stopped bleeding so I tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Ant who pushed my back down onto the mossy cobblestone floor saying, "Don't you might make the wound start bleeding again". "Fine", I huffed angrily and closed my eyes to try to sleep dispute the fact that it felt like a wolf was gnawing on my shoulder.

_Third Person_

_The End (Dimension)_

The Ender dragon gave the Enderman who had told her that they had just captured Israphel's daughter a large toothy grin. Today was her day, not only had they finally gotten control of both the Nether and the Aether but one of her generals had succeeded in making Pine go overboard giving them the opportunity to take one of her companions.

_Messenger Enderman P.O.V._

The Mistress has been slightly 'off' for almost a year now. There had been more Enderman killings than there had in all of the years of her rein combined in the last two months alone, and instead of having the same glowing violet eyes of her people, her eyes had turned to a deep black with gray flecks swimming in it. I was lucky she was in a good mood because usually after we delivered anything except food to the Mistress, us messengers became a snack for the hungry dark dragon.

**_Like I said, THE FEELS!_**

**_Poor, poor Fury. Will your 'father' ever leave you alone? And when will Herobrine tell her that Israphel isn't really her father?_**


	36. Chapter 35: Into the Middle

**_Chapter 34_**

_KoolKyo25 __8/4/13 . chapter 35_

Dare time! :D

Fury- DECAPITATE YOUR FATHER!  
**_Fury: Okay! *Runs after Israphel*_**

**_Israphel: Don't do dis!_**

Herobrine- M...NO WAIT, THAT'S ANT'S JOB. HHHMMMMM... AH HA! RAPE AN AETHER PIG( Piggy with wings)  
**_Hero: O.O We're trying to keep this PG-13_**

Ant- *grins evilly* MILK ALL THE COWS IN MINECRAFTIA :D  
**_Ant: NOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Blueseas: Do it or I'll go get Blackdawn!_**

**_Ant: *Goes off to find the cows*_**

Notch- DRESS LIKE HEROBRINE!  
**_Notch:_**_ **Okay! *Goes off to find a costume and some contacts***_

**_*Finds them and forgets he has them on*_**

**_Notch: Hi Jeb!_**

**_Jeb: *Screams like a little girl and kills him*_**

_Notch has been killed by Jeb_

**_Jeb: WAIT WHAT?!_**

Questions:

Pine- What do you think of Fury's "father's" head?  
**_Pine: *Pulls out enchanted diamond sword*_**

Ant- How did the cow(s) handle?

**_Ant: *Shudders* I don't want to talk about it. Was it okay that I killed every single one of them afterwards?_**

**_Blueseas: *Face palms*_**

Guest 8/5/13 . chapter 35

First great book book can't wait till next chapter  
And I got a question for herobrine:  
Do you and pine ever get along?

**_Hero: We get along better than her and Notch…._**

**_Pine: Sort of…._**

Sparkly- What do you think of the sparkliness that is you?

**_Sparklez: What do you me-_**

**_Blueseas: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!_**

**_Sparklez: Um, er, uh, POTATOEZ!_**

**_Blueseas: *Sighs*_**

Notch- Do you like French Toast?

**_Notch: Yet again not too much of that in Minecraftia…._**

**_Feel free to send in questions even more retarded than squids and we'll still answer them, just keep it PG-13. But anyway here is the chapter! Sorry it's so short but I'm lazy today and this is two in a row WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

_Sky's P.O.V._

I don't know when but at some point I think I dozed off, because I woke up to the sound of an Enderman teleporting. I looked up; I realized my mistake when I came face to face with the said Enderman. It stared into my eyes and then _looked away_. I had never heard of this happening before, was it passive? Then I noticed that it was staring at the sleeping Pine. I quietly nudged her awake and she stared at me looking confused and groggy until I pointed at the strange Enderman. Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Tahw od uoy tnaw?" It made some garbling noises and Pine suddenly looked shocked. "What is it?" I asked a bit concerned. She looked at me her still glowing eyes full of shock and fear, "This Stronghold wasn't the only thing I created, and it wants us to follow it". I looked down at the bloody wound on my leg and she seemed to notice it for the first time and the fear was replaced with sorrow and she hung her head in shame, "I hurt you". I was suddenly angry, I grabbed her arm tightly, "Quit blaming yourself! It was the stupid squid that made you lose control! Just help me walk and I'll be fine". She nodded and cleared her face of emotion putting my arm over her shoulders, pulling me to my feet and helping me limp after the Enderman.

_Pine's P.O.V._

Me and Sky moved after the Enderman to a darker part of the Stronghold where I had been before my own power had blown me away, the very center of the fortress. We pushed through a thick curtain of vines and were suddenly enveloped in light, I looked around the strangely familiar room. There was a three block high Nether quartz and Diamond platform in the middle of the room with stairs leading up to it. Sky and I exchanged a glance not knowing what to expect, then I tightened my grip on his arm around my shoulders and climbed the stairs after the Enderman. When we reached the top I gasped, the was a young girl curled up in a fetal position in the center of the platform which was made of obsidian. She had camouflage cargo pants and a sapling green T-Shirt with leather sandals. Her hair looked white as lightning and her eyes, which had blinked open and widened with fear, were an electric blue. "Who are you?!" She squeaked franticly trying to get away from me and Sky, she looked about thirteen and had shoulder length hair which stood on end with electricity. But what really shocked me **_(pun pun pun) _**was the symbol that seemed to be a birth mark on her lower forearm, a lightning bolt. It was the exact same symbol that me and Hero had always joked was the symbol for my nonexistent cultists. I couldn't have… Created a Minecrafter?


	37. Chapter 37: Girl

**_Chapter 35_**

**_I sorry for the cliffy last chapter! Even my beta reader was asking who the girl was! But I can tell her, not you guys! XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_CONTEST TIME!_**

**_Where did my user name come from?_**

**_A. My Webkinz account_**

**_B. I like the ocean_**

**_C. Youtube_**

**_And now for the Questions! But a reminder, if you submit dares or questions please use correct punctuation, spelling, and grammar because if you don't I have to fix it. IT KILLS THIS LAZY PERSON! JK JK…..But please?_**

_Sallyya Charbon__8/6/13 . chapter 1_

Still enjoying the story, Blue.

Question for Hero- Who do you like more Sparklez or Sky?

**_Hero: Obviously Sparklez!_**

**_Sky: *Hangs head*_**

Question for Notch- Have you had enough of Hero's dislike of Sky?

**_Notch: I honestly don't care…_**

Oh and Pine don't get upset with Hero for this, but hero can you slap Sky, Please!

**_Hero:*Slaps*_**

**_Sky: OW! What was that for?!_**

**_Hero: *Points up at dare* And I just don't like you!_**

**_Pine: *Sighs*_**

_creepers-creep49__8/6/13 . chapter 36_

I got a question for Pine:  
Does Herobrine ever try to sneak up on you and scare you like you do to him?

**_Hero: I do but it's like she has eyes in the back of her head!_**

**_Pine: *Chuckles darkly*_**

KoolKyo25 8/6/13 . chapter 36

I have more questions, and a couple of dares...

Notch- Do you like Pancakes?

**_Notch: *Glares* I already told you twice!_**

**_Blueseas: *Whispers* I don't think he likes you!_**

Cow that I just spawned- have you been milked by Ant yet? And if not, Ant milk the cow.

**_Cow: Moo?_**

Ant- Why do you not love cows?  
**_Ant: Because I HATE THEM!_**

Herobrine- Why are your eyes white and glowy?

**_Hero: I don't know…_**

Sky- Do you hate butter flavored squids? Do you want a butterana(butter and banana) tree?

**_Sky: OF COURSE I DO! But I have mixed feelings…. And yes, GIMME DA TREE!_**

Everyone- Is raphael awesome or a big mean meaniepants?( remove the space after the 'Is' to get the joke) (the big mean meaniepants is a reference to certain pink pony)

**_Everyone: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN #%$*& ASK?!_**

Chimney Swift- Where have you been the last 20 some chapters?  
**_Chim: I've just been traveling around with Steve trying to see where we can set up a house and mine._**

Time for the part everyone has been waiting for... DARES! *thunder can be heard as I finish speaking* *dun dun duuuun can be heard after the thunder*

Ant- Moo like a cow

**_Ant: *Shudders* M- Mo- M- MOO THERE I DID IT!_**

Everyone except BlueSeas- Spraypaint Blue an Ocean Blue color  
**_Blueseas: *Glares at everyone*_**

**_Notch: I'm kind of scared to_**

**_MESTERIOUS LOUD VOICE: DO IT!_**

**_Everyone: OKAY!_**

I may of said a 'couple of dares', well I mean like 5-10 dares.

Chimney Swift- Use a Swifter to clean everyone's chimneys  
**_Chim: But no one here has a chimney…. Not even Blue…_**

Pine- plant, bone meal, and destroy a pine( Spruce) tree  
**_Pine: Okay! _**

Notch- Don't resist the following dare(s):  
**_Notch: Fine!_**

Herobrine- take a Notch out of Notch's beard  
**_Hero: I don't understand the question…._**

Goku- This is MineCraft, not Dragon Ball Z  
**_Everyone: What?_**

Enderman- Don't be so, uh creepy  
**_Enderman: Flurp! *Teleports*_**

Me- Kill the first new person mentioned in the mov... err... FanFic's main plot(the part after the Qs and Ds)  
**_Blueseas: *Takes out sword* I dare you! *Grins evilly*_**

Steve- Have you heard, about the word?

**_What word?_**

Dear Notch, do you like fire? (I grin evily, dragging Seraphina over)

**_Notch: Er… No_**

Pine, do you like shears... (referring to trees being able to be sheared of leaves)

**_Pine: I guess so?_**

Ant, do u like beef? (Snickers evily)

**_Ant: I do like beef because I GET TO KILL COWS TO GET IT!_**

Sky, do u like clouds? (Hahaha)

**_Sky: Yup_**

Herobrine, I dare you to eat Icestone! (Cough, cough)

**_Hero: I already took the Icestone challenge with Notch and Pine! _**

**_Blueseas: DO IT!_**

**_Hero:* Swallows_** **_Icestone and convulses on the ground until he grows still and dissolves into smoke*_**

**_Blueseas: Well…. That escalated quickly….._**

**__**Notch, do u like angel wings? (Glaring at Notch. He better say yes or I get Titainia over to him...)  
**_Notch: Sure_**

Israphel, do u like the color red? (Seraphina glares at him sullenly)  
**_Israphel: Yesss it isss my favorite color_**

**_(I laughed my face off while writing that! XD)_**

Fury, do u have anger issues? (Titainia is asking dis)  
**_Fury: No…._**

Rain, I dare you to have a pet cat and have it sit on your shoulders (without killing it!)  
**_Rain: *whimpers*_**

**_Hero: *Glares*_**

Sparkles, do you like stardust? (Pretty colors...)  
**_Sparklez: Not really… I'm not gay…._**

And Lastly, Blueseas17 do u like surfing (ok, out of silly things this is the winner...)  
**_Blueseas: I've never been surfing…_**

And yes, POST ANSWERS ON NEXT CHAPTERS OR PINE GOES TO END ON MY STORY!

**_Blueseas: Jeez… Evil beta reader…_**

Issac n Blake 8/7/13 . chapter 36

I have a question for Israphel *Gasp*  
Why do you hate Fury and Ant?  
Don't worry it's just a question. *Still gasp*... *sigh*

**_Israphel: Because she betrayed me and he was the reason she betrayed me._**

Hmmm, the last one is very interesting. Well, question time :D (might contain DARE)  
(Dare) Herobrine- Smack Pine's head

**_Hero: *Smacks*_**

**_Pine: *Electricutes*_**

Sky- What will you do if you see a butter squid?

**_Sky: Kill it!_**

Herobrine- When did you meet Steve?

**_Hero: *Breaks the fourth wall* Check chapters 6-31. But do you mean mlgHwnT?_**

(Dare) Rain- *grins evilly* Have 100 cats as your pet

**_Rain: *Hides in a corner*_**

**_Blueseas: I'm not even going to try, she might explode!_**

(Dare) Sparklez- Build and activate herobrine totem

**_Sparklez: *Activates*_**

**_Hero: Uh… Hello?_**

Israphel- Do you miss Xephos and Honeydew?

**_Israphel: Who's that? *Breaks fourth wall* Oh, I've never personally met them…_**

(Dare) Notch- Don't resist the following dare

**_Notch: What's the dare?_**

**_Blueseas: You'll see_**

(Dare) Pine- Smack Notch's head with your godly power

**_Pine: *Uses vines to tie him upside down* *Electrocutes his face*_**

Ok that's all of them so well yeah... bye and enjoy doing the dares :D

**_Also after I'm done with this I'm thinking about doing a Youtuber X OC story! I've already started and I think it's pretty different than most of the others! And WE'VE REACHED 21,000 VIEWS! THAT'S FREAKING CRAZY! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK!_**

_Girl's P.O.V._

I was surrounded by darkness… everything was quiet….. Then jagged streaks of lightning ran across my vision. What was happening to me! I felt myself changing morphing, then it was quiet and a bright light surrounded me and I was lying on the cold ground. I shivered a bit and opened my eyes to see a girl with glowing white eyes, brown hair, a green hoody with strange symbols on it, and jeans supporting a boy with black sunglasses, a gold amulet with a purple jewel in the middle, and what looked like a ninja suit. "Who are you?!" I gasped trying to scoot away from them, but my legs wouldn't work so I just managed to flail around a bit.

"My name is Pine", the girl said softly as if talking to a frightened animal, "And this is Sky". She gently set him down and I noticed the bloody wound on his leg preventing him from walking on his own and winced in sympathy. "Who are you?" Pine asked back, "And how did you get here?"

Tears pricked into my eyes when I realized I had no idea who I was and where I was, "I don't know", I whispered looking around the room and the platform I was on. I was sitting in the very center of a symbol in the shape of a lightning bolt, the same symbol I noticed was on my forearm. "Where is here?" I swallowed nervously, I could almost feel the power resonating off of the girl.

"I guess you could say that this is… My temple? I honestly have no idea what to call it. It was made literally thirty minutes ago and has my symbol on it; to be honest I'm pretty confused myself, we were led here by an Enderman".

My brow furrowed, "What's an Enderman?" They both exchanged a glance,"Alastor!" Pine called, there was a small warping sound and a tall black creature appeared beside her tilting its head curiously,

"It has a name?" Sky asked raising his eyebrows. Pine rolled her eyes and asked the Enderman in what seemed to be a deeper more ancient voice, "

_Any luck on finding my brothers and friends?_"

"_Yes_" It replied in the same voice only much deeper, "_They are on their way through the temple but are still searching for someone named Fury, Though I'm afraid that she has already been teleported away to my homeland"_. Pine paled and then a look of pure rage appeared on her face.

"What's wrong with his homeland?" I asked, Pine's head whipped around her facial expressions turning from rage to shock,

"You understood us?!" I nodded,

"Every word"

She reached out to me andtried not to flinch away, "It's okay" she soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I just want to check something". The moment her fingers connected with my arm, sparks flew across the room.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped thinking I had hurt her.

She just smirked and held her hands up so I could see the electricity from my arm pulsing through her hands, "You're like me" She grinned looking rather pleased with herself, "I'm glad I was able to do the transfer without killing myself" She chuckled to herself.

Sky shook his head, "You never cease to amazed me"

Pine finished draining the electricity from me and asked, "Do your legs work now?"

"Yes", my eyes narrowed because I knew where this was going, "How do I know I can trust you"

She grinned, "Smart girl, the thing is I don't know how to show you. I only have my word that if you don't come with me I know quite a few people who would like to capture you and use you to their advantage".

I looked up from my spot on the floor at the couple and was surprised to see a golden thread connecting them, several green threads running off in different directions, two blue threads running off of Pine, a few red threads leading some where, and a silver thread connecting me and her. I blinked and then they were gone, "Think I can trust you".


End file.
